You Can Count On Me
by evileyelandsmyle
Summary: New chapter uploaded. Please read and review
1. You Can Count On Me

You Can Count On Me- A Carby Fanfic Summary- What would have happened if Carter had turned around that night? Here's what I think would have happened. In this series, Romano will not and does not die. So there!  
  
Disclaimer- None of these characters are mine, at least not yet. However my birthday is in a couple of days, so TCB if any of you are out there . . .  
  
" I can't keep doing this John!", Abby yelled from the sidewalk. Carter stopped, his heart and mind at battle. Finally he gave into his heart and stopped, turning around and opening his arms. Abby ran toward him and buried her face into his thick, warm chest. He led her to his car and they both sat in the backseat, Abby's small frame buried into his muscular body. As her body heaved with sobs, Carter's heart broke in two. He felt guilty and stupid for causing Abby so much pain when he knew that she loved him.  
  
Abby looked up at him, her dark, overflowing eyes melding into his. And for the first time ever, Carter heard the words he had longed to hear from this woman. " I do love John. I love you with all of my heart. I can't remember a time when I've been with you and didn't feel safe and loved. Even when we fought, I still felt as if you were the only person I would ever be able to love with my whole being. And to think that over foolish pride I would have lost that all is too much to bear. Please don't go John." John felt that if he loved her any more or if he were any happier, his heart would burst. But he was a bit annoyed that she hadn't seen the obvious in the situation. " I love you more than words alone can say, but I have to go back to the Congo. People need me there and what's more, I need to find Luka." Abby nodded slowly and said, almost meekly, " I understand that you have to go get Luka now, but why did you go in the first place? You know I didn't want you to go and then you weren't talking to me and the next thing I know you were leaving. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I think I was about ready to ask you to marry me instead of the other way around."  
  
Tears welled up in Carter's eyes as he said, " Abby, believe me when I tell you this, I never meant to hurt you. I just needed some time to sort myself out and I thought that you didn't really love me, though I know better now. But when I went, all I could think about every waking moment was you. When I had to deal with children who were sick, I thought about how you would have been able to make them feel better with just that reassuring smile of yours. When I went to bed at night, I would think about how complete I felt when you were next to me, your sweet smell emanating through the room." He broke off when he noticed Abby's shoulders heaving. He bent over her and asked, " Are you laughing or crying?"  
  
Abby looked up at him and, though her face was tear-streaked, she was smiling. " Both. I was laughing at the fact that we both missed the same things about each other and I was crying because I'm so happy that you came back to me, but there's a possibility that you won't come back this time." In a herculean effort not to make her cry again, Carter grinned comically and said, " You mean that you didn't miss my perfect looks?"  
  
Abby smiled faintly and said, " Promise me that you'll come back."  
  
" I'd cross through brimstone, hell and crossfire just to be with you. But you have to promise me to wait."  
  
She nodded solemnly. " I will." She shook her head and began to laugh, tears of mirth streaming down her face. " It sounds like you're going away for life or something." Carter grinned, glad to see the eyes that just a little while ago, were dull and cloudy, now back to their usual clear, mischievous sparkle. Abby smiled back at him and in a short, quick movement, reached up and kissed him on the lips. Before she could pull away, Carter pulled her head toward his, his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips willingly, thinking happily of how much he tasted of . . . well, . . . Carter.  
  
She laughed at her thought causing him to pull away and look at her curiously. She grinned and said, " I was just thinking about how much you taste like chocolate and oranges and then underneath is a taste I can only describe as you." He gave her a long look, and kissed her softly and sweetly.  
  
When they had to stop for the want of air, Abby said, " Make sure you keep in contact with me. You have to call every day, or I'll have you horsewhipped." She hugged him and got out of the car quickly, before he could see that she was crying again. She was halfway down the block when she felt someone grab her by the arm.  
  
"Do you want to go to the airport with me?", Carter asked. She smiled sadly as she said, "You know I do, but I have to work. I'm not off for another hour and this break has already taken too long. Dr. Weaver isn't going to let me go."  
  
"Are you willing to work the night shift?"  
  
"You know that I am!" she replied with a grin.  
  
They both ran to the ER entrance, in their hurry, almost knocking a patient over. Abby walked up to Kerry and said, " Dr. Weaver, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" She walked behind Abby in the direction of the lounge.  
  
Kerry smiled as Abby asked her question and said, " Of course you can go to the airport. As a matter of fact, don't even come back for the rest of the night, you're officially off." Abby grinned and hugged her, leaving a surprised Kerry standing in the lounge. She ran to the front desk, looking for Carter, but he was no where to be found. Chuni walked up to her and said, " Carter said to tell you that he'll be right back." Abby flashed her a grateful smile and said, "Thanks Chuni."  
  
About five minutes later, Carter pulled up to the ambulance bay and honked. With a quick goodbye to every body, she ran outside in to the night.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
At the airport, Carter dashed off and quickly came back bearing snacks and a triumphant smile. " Abby can you pass me that shoulder bag?" he asked, knowing that it was the hardest to manage. As she struggled to lift it up, a male voice came on and made the boarding calls and then said, " Abigail Lockhart, John Carter would like to know if you would please marry him." Abby spun around with tears in her eyes to see Carter down on one knee holding out an opened ring box.  
  
" Abby, I've known you for years and ever since I first met you I knew that you were the one for me. There have been many obstacles, but here we are today, happy with each other. And then I think, what better thing to do than marry you, the woman of my dreams. So, Abigail Lockhart will you marry me?" She promptly burst into tears and whispered, " Yes!" as Carter slid the ring on her finger. He hugged her tightly and kissed her, amidst applause from onlookers.  
  
Finally Abby asked, "Well what spurred this spontaneous question?" He smiled happily, and said, "Well I called Kerry to ask her to give you the rest of the night off and of course she agreed. Then Susan got on the phone and they both told me how happy they were that we were back together. They also said that although they both love me very much, if I ever hurt you like that again, they would think of various ways to make my life miserable. That got me to thinking and I know that I love you so I wanted to do something to ensure that I never did anything so stupid again."  
  
Abby smiled and shook her head. "I guess I owe them a huge thank you."  
  
The same male voice came on, this time making a boarding call for Carter's flight. Abby's face fell and she struggled to keep herself from crying. "I'm gonna miss you so much John!", she whispered, tears dropping with every word. He kissed her sweetly and picked her up, spinning her around. She smiled faintly, remembering their favourite game, which almost always caused them to end up in bed. 'Not this time' she thought remorsefully as he put her down and walked towards the gate. "I love you Abby!" he yelled. She turned from him and said quietly, "I love you John, always and forever." 


	2. Eternity Means Forever

Eternity Means Forever - ( 6 months later) Summary - Carter and Abby do something spontaneous. Following most spoilers for Episode 10:2, but in the end, Carter comes back to Chicago with Luka. Disclaimer - So far, none of these characters are mine though, my birthday is a few days away . . . ( Hint hint) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
Abby pushed her chair out from under the admit desk and stretched. She looked at her watch and her face lit up when she realized that she could finally go curl up beside John. Although he was off that day, he hung around the hospital, helping out and keeping her company.  
  
Abby grinned, thinking of how lucky she was to have such a devoted fiancé. Luka's gravelly voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Thinking of a certain someone I suppose?" Abby blushed and nodded. "Yeah, have you seen Carter anywhere?" He shook his head.  
  
"No, but if I see him, I'll be sure to tell him that you're looking for him."  
  
Abby flashed him a smile as she ran off towards the lounge. She turned the TV in the corner on to an action movie. She was watching intently when Carter slipped into the lounge and kissed her on the lips. She smiled as he said, "Do you know that you watch TV with your mouth open?"  
  
She pouted and playfully swatted him on the arm. "What kind of greeting was that?" In response he bent over and kissed her again, deeper and more passionately. She grinned and whispered huskily, "Let's go home."  
  
"I already am home."  
  
Abby looked pointedly around their surroundings. " Funny, I don't see our soft, comfortable sofa. Instead we're sitting on a hard, overstuffed chair that we didn't even buy."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes as he said, "Home is where my heart is which means that home to me is wherever and whenever I'm with you." They both looked up, frightened at the laughter coming from the door. Susan had just walked in, but had obviously heard every word of their exchange. " You two are so corny. I think you guys were more normal and easy to live with when you were just friends." Abby performed her famous eye roll while Carter threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Hey Susan, we're getting married down at City Hall today. If you're nice, you can be a witness." Both Susan and Abby's eyes bugged out.  
  
"You are?" Susan asked at the same time Abby asked, "We are?" He nodded and turned to Abby. " Abby I know that you wanted a traditional wedding, but I just can't wait anymore. We can get a dress fro you, pick out two rings and go to City Hall and get married." Abby was still shocked into silence, but Susan said exactly what was on her mind. "What about a marriage license? And you need two witnesses."  
Carter opened his locker and retrieved a piece of paper. " I got this a few weeks ago, so we can still use it. As for the witnesses. . . who's off in an hour?"  
Without checking outside, Susan answered, "Luka." Two pairs of equally startled brown eyes peered up at her. She grinned. "What are you two now, twins? But seriously, he's really happy for the both of you. So what if he's Abby's ex? I mean I'm Carter's ex and I'm also your best friend, as is Luka. Besides, he's got Gillian now and I don't think that he has much time to worry about anybody else's love life. You should ask him, he'll say yes."  
  
Abby shrugged and said, "Whatever. I'll go and ask him." Carter beamed happily. " Does that mean you agree?" Abby nodded. " Yes of course I agree. I was just shocked because I was thinking that it would be nice to married to you as soon as possible. I was just worried because, knowing how I am, it'll take a few hours to find a dress that fits me. We should meet at City Hall at 7:15."  
  
Abby grinned and left to ask Luka. She came back five minutes later beaming. "He said yes." She dragged Carter up and said, " Come on let's go! We only have a few hours." He retrieved both their jackets from their respective lockers and followed in close pursuit of her.  
  
She stood outside shivering. She gave him a sheepish smile and said, "I was so excited that I forgot my jacket." Carter smiled and helped her put her jacket on. She murmured her thanks as he helped her into the car. Carter got in on the drivers side and said, " Even though we can't have a traditional wedding, I want it to be as close to the real thing as possible. Where do you think we should go to get your dress?" Abby gave him a doubtful look. " I'm now sure. One thing I do know is that I definitely don't want one of those dresses with fifty layers of ruffles. It's common knowledge that I'm a shrimp, and I really don't want to look like a frosted cupcake on my wedding day. Let's just get a simple gown for me and a suit for you." He smiled at her and said, "Okay shrimpy, let's go find you a wedding dress." She punched him in the arm and said, " You keep it up and you won't be alive enough to have a wedding."  
  
Thirty minutes later they found the perfect dress for Abby. It was a creme gown with gold embroidery and small seed pearls scattered across the bodice. When Carter held it out to her she snorted and said, "That's anything but simple." But when she saw the pleading look in his eyes, she took it into the changing room. Carter followed as usual, but this time Abby stopped him. " We only have five hours to pull this all together John."  
  
When Abby finally stepped out of the cubicle Carter gasped. His eyes were immediately drawn to her hips, where the most intricate beadwork and embroidery ended in a V, making them look wider. "It's perfect!" he whispered.  
  
Abby cleared her throat and said, " Maybe not. The dress is at least an inch and a half too long." Carter looked at her as if she had just stated the obvious. "Then just wear two inch heels." Abby grinned and said, "You have a solution for everything, don't you?" He grinned cockily.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
By this time he had followed her into the changing room and was holding the dress while she put her clothes back on. Abby looked up at him and smiled mischievously. "We have an extra two hours to kill, what do you think we should do?" Carter merely raised his eyebrows and dragged her out of the dressing room. He picked up a suit from the chair he was sitting on and rushed to the cashier to pay for his purchases.  
  
Abby grinned at him seductively, knowing that it would make him rush even more. Within minutes they were driving to the Carter mansion. Abby gave him a puzzled look to which Carter said, "We have a huge hot tub and I'm sure that one of the maids will be more than happy to help you with your hair and make-up. Abby shook her head slowly. " Yes to the hot tub, but no to every thing else. I'm sure that the maids could benefit from a day off especially since there is no one in the house. Besides, I don't want this turning into an overly planned event. Susan is planning enough already. I just want to get married to you as soon as possible so I can finally be Mrs. Abigail Carter." Carter smiled. "I can't argue with that."  
  
After parking in the drive way, Carter got out of the drivers side and rushed to help Abby out of the car. He set her down gently and leaned over to get the packages out of the car. Abby grabbed his waist and stealthily reached her hand around to pinch his butt. He turned around quickly to see Abby standing behind him, laughing merrily. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He smiled menacingly and said, "That's okay I'm gonna get you back!" as he chased a shrieking Abby up the driveway. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Abby stepped out of the car carefully and looked around for Susan and Luka. Carter saw them before her and ran over to them with Abby trailing after him. As soon as he got to Susan he demanded, "Alright, where is everybody else?" Luka laughed and turned to Susan, saying, "I told you that they would figure it out before they got here." Everyone laughed at the innocent expression on Susan's face.  
  
Abby nudged Susan and said, "I'm guessing that right about now everyone is in the park getting ready to kill each other because they've been waiting for so long." Susan nodded. "We figured that you would need a maid of honor and a best man, so we're filling in." Carter grinned and said, "No problem." Beaming, Luka looked at his watch and said, "On the other hand there will be a problem if we don't get this show on the road. There are replacements at the hospital and they are only going to be there for twenty minutes more, so we better get started." Everyone headed in the direction of the park.  
  
One hour later, Carter carried a giddy Abby into their bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He laid down alongside her and said, " So how does it feel to finally be Mrs. Carter?" Abby thoughtfully began to unzip her dress. "You know this morning when I was taking too long to get ready and you said 'Come on Abby, we don't have forever. You take eternity to get dressed.'? Well that's how it feels. Like we finally have eternity." 


	3. Figuring It Out

Figuring It Out (3 months later) Disclaimer- None of these characters belong to me, though I really wish I owned all of them. Er would be so much better. Summary- Abby's got a little secret. Let's see how long it takes for Carter to figure it out. :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
Abby sat in the lounge talking to Susan. Suddenly she jumped up and ran out. When she came back, she apologized to Susan. "I'm sorry. I just feel a little nauseous." Susan frowned and said, "You look very pale. Maybe you should go lay down." Abby uncharacteristically burst into tears promptly. A startled Susan jumped up and left the lounge, returning quickly with Carter in tow. Carter asked Susan, "What did you say to her to make her cry like that?" She shrugged. " I don't know. All I said was that she looks a little pale and maybe she could go lie down and then she burst into tears. I don't think I've ever seen her cry so easily."  
  
Carter nodded and whispered, "She did the same thing to me yesterday afternoon. All I did was come in and kiss her and ask her how her day was and she burst into tears." He went over to Abby and hugged her tightly. She pushed him away roughly, saying, "John let go, you're hurting me!" At his hurt expression and Susan's shocked one, she blushed and said, "Sorry but my boobs are a little sore." Susan grinned as both Abby and Carter turned bright red. There was a long silence in the room and then Carter asked, "Abby, what is wrong with you? You cry five times a day and Susan told me that you just threw up. You've been throwing up a lot lately. This morning you threw up right in the middle of breakfast."  
  
Abby stubbornly shook her head and leaned against Carter's tense frame, her face buried in his chest. He tipped up her chin and said, "Abby, we all care about you. If there is something bothering you, you need to tell us." Carter looked down at her expectantly. She sighed. "I said there is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." A wave of nausea passed over her and she ran out of the lounge.  
  
Susan looked at Carter and asked, "Do you think she's pregnant?" He grinned and said, "I've been thinking about it for a while. On top of all the other evidence, she's been fiercely protective of her stomach. Every time I even go near her stomach, she either tries to divert my attention or curls into a ball. But I don't see why she won't tell me." Susan shook her head and smirked. "Duh! She wants you to figure it out on your own. The only reason why she hasn't told anyone yet is because she knows that someone will spill the beans."  
  
Abby walked back into the room and headed for the coffee pot. She poured a cup out and was putting it to her lips when Carter pulled the cup out of her hand and poured it down the sink. "What the hell did you do that for? I was drinking that." He wordlessly handed her a can of ginger ale. She looked at it in distaste, but drank it anyway. " You still didn't answer my question. Why did you give me ginger ale? I told you that I wasn't sick."  
  
"But you are pregnant. Ginger ale makes morning sickness more bearable and coffee isn't good for fetuses. I thought that you would know that, since you were an OB nurse." Carter said matter- of- factly. Abby grinned broadly. "So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough." Susan flashed Carter a look that clearly read 'I told you so' and turned to leave, saying "I'm sure that you guys want a little privacy to talk and I've got to get back to work. I'll just tell Weaver that Abby wasn't feeling good and that you took her home." Abby smiled and yelled after her, "Thanks Susan. Please don't tell anyone yet. We want to tell them together when we fell we're ready." Susan grinned and walked off, waving.  
  
Carter put on his jacket and handed Abby her jacket as they walked out of the lounge together. When they got in the car, they both began to talk at once. Abby laughed and said, "Go ahead John." He smiled and asked, "How far along are you?" Abby knit her eyebrows in thought. " I'm about six weeks along. That means we should be having a January baby." Carter smiled broadly and held his hand to her stomach, then on a second thought pulled it away and asked, "May I?"  
  
"Sure, but I can guarantee you that you won't be feeling anything in there for a couple of months yet.", she replied, but quickly shut up when she saw the look of pure delight on his face. By the time they got home, Carter was bubbling with excitement. Abby was less enthusiastic because the bumpy ride caused her to throw up as soon as she got inside the house. Carter settled her into the couch with a cup of tea while he went to change his clothes. When he was in the bedroom the phone rang and he almost broke his knee cap trying to answer the phone before it disturbed Abby. It was Kerry calling to check up on Abby. Carter said to her, "She just threw up, but she should feel fine once she lays down for a while."  
  
"If she doesn't feel better, tell her to take the rest of the week off. We wouldn't want her to pass out from exhaustion or something." Carter grinned and almost shouted into the phone, "She's not sick, she's pregnant!" Kerry laughed and said, " Well congratulations to both of you! Take the rest of the day off to talk since I'm guessing that she just told you. Tell Abby that I said to take it easy." Carter hurriedly replied, "I will." and hung up.  
  
He sat down in the living room with Abby's head in his lap. He picked up the brush that was on the coffee table and began to slowly and methodically brush out her hair. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Abby sleepily mumbled, "You know that we're going to have to move, right? The apartment barely has enough room for the both of us, much more for a baby." John uncertainly replied, " Well we could move to the mansion. We'll have more than enough space." To that, Abby murmured, " When are we moving? It should be sooner than later, before I'm too far along to be of any help in the packing and moving." John's voice registered surprise as he said, " We can move on the next day we both have the day off." Abby noticed the surprise in Carter's voice, but was too tired to argue with him about it, so she just mumbled, "That's fine." as she yawned and drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Accidents Happen

Accidents Happen Sometimes ( The next day) Summary - Just as Abby and Carter are getting used to their lives, tragedy strikes. Or does it? . . . Disclaimer - Only the characters not yet born belong to me. My birthday came and went and I still don't own ER. Oh well, there's always next year.  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
Abby sat on the chair as Carter excitedly searched for a jacket in a pile of clothes that he just dumped out of a box. "Carter!" His head snapped up and he looked at Abby expectantly. "Stop unpacking everything that I pack. I told you to take out what you need before I pack it. You're making me nervous." He smiled. "You're just nervous because you don't like going to the doctor." Abby frowned and mumbled, "I still don't see why you can't do an ultrasound in the ER. I would feel a lot more comfortable." He grinned and said, "I just want to do this the normal way, by scheduling an OB appointment. You only do an ultrasound in the ER if there is an emergency." Abby smiled. "Calling your pregnant wife abnormal isn't smart if she's a bundle of nerves like what you witnessed yesterday. I just might kill you or somebody."  
  
Carter stopped rooting through the clothing and went over to Abby and kissed her on the forehead. He hugged her reassuringly and whispered into her hair, "You're fine, I'm fine, the baby is fine, we're all fine. There is nothing to be worried about. You have to go to the OB to get an ultrasound because it is procedure. You know this. If it really makes you uncomfortable, I'll ask the doctor to let me do it. But you have to go to the OB ward." Abby grimaced and said, "Fine, but don't be surprised when I'm grouchy for the rest of the day." Carter gave her an impish grin. "I have nothing to worry about as long as you take your nap before you start work." Abby playfully swatted his arm as she left the room. He followed, pulling on his newly rediscovered jacket. Abby picked up the car keys, meeting Carter's eyes in a challenging stare when he started to protest. Much to Carter's surprise, she gave in and let Carter take the keys. Carter put them back in her hand and when she gave him a questioning look, he replied, "Enjoy your freedom while you can because pretty soon, everyone, not only me, is going to be very overprotective of you. Besides, I like to see you smile." She smiled quickly and kissed him as she passed him on her way out the door.  
  
As they drove to the hospital, Carter looked over at Abby and said, " Hey Abby, wouldn't it be cool if we're having quadruplets?" Abby snorted and gave him an incredulous look. "Four of you John? I don't think so." He shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Four babies aren't a lot to handle." Abby rolled her eyes as she pulled into a parking space. "We're here!" she announced dramatically. Carter opened the door and jumped out of the car, in his excitement, forgetting about Abby. She slipped on a water spill right in front of the admit desk, causing her to fall on her butt. Carter heard her gasp and a thud and turned around to see Abby sprawled out on the floor. He quickly picked her up and carried her to the closest exam room.  
  
Susan saw them and sprinted across the hallway towards them. "Carter what the hell happened?" Carter tried to comfort the now sobbing Abby while he said to Susan, "She fell." With those words, Susan jumped into action, setting up the equipment for an ultrasound. Carter gently lifted Abby's shirt, exposing her flat, pale stomach and wiped conducting gel on it. Abby shivered and began to tremble violently. "Something isn't right. I can feel it." He gently placed the probe on her stomach and turned on the screen. Abby looked at his and Susan's shocked faces and immediately began to cry. Carter whispered, "Twins!" and looked on confusedly as Abby cried harder. Susan, realizing what the problem was, leaned over and turned on the sound. "Abby calm down and look at the screen. You have two beautiful babies and as far as I can tell, they're fine."  
  
Abby was so shocked, she immediately stopped crying and turned her head towards the screen. She smiled at the images on the screen, then turned towards Carter and Susan. She took Carter's hand and whispered, "Well, you got half of your dream." In response, he leaned over and gave her a short kiss on the lips. "I'm so sorry that I scared you. I was pretty confused and I couldn't find the right words to say."  
  
"That's okay. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Susan smiled and said, "Now that everything is okay, I need to get back to work." Abby shook her head vehemently. "You can't go anywhere without a proper thank you. Come over here." Susan obeyed reluctantly. Abby reached over and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Susan. I think Carter and I would like it very much if you agreed to be the babies' godmother." Susan grinned and drew them both into a tight hug. Carter laughingly said, "I take that as a yes?" She nodded excitedly. "Of course I will."  
  
Abby wiped the gel off of her stomach, and slid off of the gurney, straightening her clothes in the process. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but we have an OB appointment that we're late for. I'll see you later Susan." She waved as they walked out of the exam room.  
  
\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
( A few hours later.)  
  
Abby opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock. It read 5:45 and Abby sat up and looked around her quickly. "John, where are you?" She heard a muffled reply coming from their bathroom. As soon as she walked into the bathroom, Carter swivelled around so his back was to her. Grinning, Abby walked up to the tub and knelt beside it. "What's the matter, you getting shy with me?" Carter shrugged and Abby gasped, seeing a huge purple bruise on Carter's rib cage. "Carter, where the hell did you get that!?" He tried, unsuccessfully to get out of the tub. Abby's expression softened as she asked, "Did you hurt your back when you picked me up today?" He nodded miserably. "And to make matters worse, I slammed the gurney into my rib-cage." She crooned sympathetically. "And I bet you can't get out of the tub without help."  
  
"I'll just have to stay in here until I can. You're supposed to be resting, not lifting heavy things. I'm not risking you hurting yourself over me." Abby left the bathroom, saying, "The least you can do is put more hot water in the tub so you won't get sick. Carter obliged her, sighing as he slid down into the water. A few minutes later, Abby charged back into the bathroom. "That's it John! If you won't let me help you, I'm calling Susan to help you get out of the tub." She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help laughing at the mortified look on Carter's face. He finally gave in, reluctantly saying, "Well, it doesn't make any sense for me to stay in here and catch a cold.  
  
Abby helped him out of the tub and into their bedroom. He lay across the bed while Abby slammed drawers in the bathroom. She came back out holding a bottle of lavender scented massage oil. Carter groaned and tried to stop her from rubbing it on his back. She laughed merrily and said, " Stop acting like such a baby." He frowned sulkily and said, "I am not acting like a baby. I have a shift in a couple of hours and I don't need everyone making suggestive comments about the fact that I smell like lavender oil."  
  
She smiled roguishly. "Well you could always tell them that we were fooling around and I accidentally spilled it on you." Carter grinned and threw a pillow at her. "Wouldn't you just love that? I know that you're only telling me that because you know by the time you go back to work tomorrow, everyone will have forgotten about it and you won't have to deal with the teasing." She shrugged good-naturedly. He waved dismissively as he lay back across the bed. "Do what ever you want, as long as you don't touch my bruise. It hurts." Abby couldn't help smirking and saying, "Aww, poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" He turned and glared at her, but his expression soon softened.  
  
Abby poured some oil into the palm of her hand and smoothed it over his back. He moaned appreciatively as she skilfully kneaded his back, softly whispering, "Well if you lose your day job, you could always be a masseuse." She chuckled, saying, "You can pay me back a couple of months from now when my feet swell beyond recognition."  
He grinned and rolled over, pulling Abby down on top of him. She shrieked, saying, "John, stop it ! You're getting oil all over the sheets and you're going to make your back hurt even more." He grinned cheekily and shrugged. "I'm invincible. Pain can't touch me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What makes you say that?" He gazed warmly in her eyes eliciting shudders from deep inside her. "You're all that I need to survive." Abby grinned and blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Isn't that a part of a song?" Carter shrugged. "Yeah, but it says what I fell exactly so why not use it? I think that's the whole point of love songs anyway." She placed her hand on her stomach impulsively, grinning when Carter placed his hand over hers. "I am never going to do anything again to put these babies in danger. I almost lost them today because I was being stubborn. Anyway, it'll be kind of fun to have people waiting on me hand and foot."  
  
Carter leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She chuckled. "Why is it that guys kiss girls when they have nothing to say?" He traced the outline of her lips, smiling lazily. "I do have something to say, I just say it better that way." She smiled and said, "Well I have something to say also." Carter winked suggestively and asked, "Would that involve anyone of us taking off our clothes?" Abby shook her head. "That's all you have on your mind. But seriously, I want to go back to med school. I want to be able to do more for the patients that I see. Before, it was enough for me to be a nurse, but if I can do it, why limit myself?"  
  
He stared at her quietly, slowly breaking out into a grin and then laughing. He stood, bringing Abby with him and swung her around, laughing and whooping all the time. "You, Abigail Carter have just made this the best year in my life. I've wanted you to go back to med school ever since you left it. You married me, you're having my children and you're going back to med school!" She smiled quietly. "I take it you're happy then?" Carter placed her on the bed, still hopping around restlessly. "Of course I'm happy. There's no way I could be happier!" Abby said, "That's good to know." so quietly that Carter couldn't hear her. He looked down at her concernedly and said, "Abby, you look kind of green are you okay?" She shook her head and said, as she sprinted to the bathroom, "As it turns out, morning sickness doesn't only happen in the morning." Carter stood, looking after her with a look on his face that plainly read, 'What have I gotten us into?' 


	5. Moms, Maids and Paperwork

Title: Paperwork, Moms and Maids Author: evileyelandsmyle Rating: PG- 13 A/N: If anyone is interested in being my beta, email me at Kafima@aol.com. Enjoy the story and don't forget to reveiw. Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while to do as I please. I promise that I'll put them back when I'm done.  
  
~**~**~**~**~ Paperwork, Moms and Maids 2 Weeks Later  
  
Abby and Carter were successfully settled into the Carter mansion. They were both in the study, Carter helping Abby to fill out med. school applications. Abby growled and crumpled another piece of paper, throwing it into the already overflowing trash can. Carter chuckled softly and smoothed out the creases in her forehead. "Stop worrying so much. It's not good for you or the babies." Abby smiled at him, saying, "Well it's kinda hard not to worry if the most important question on this application isn't filled out."  
  
Carter smiled indulgently and gently removed the paper from Abby and pulled her close to him. "This can wait until you figure out what you want to say. Just relax." Abby shook her head. "I can't relax. I have to do this before I change my mind again." Carter regarded her seriously. "Why is it so important that you do this right now? I don't even know what made you decide that you wanted to go back to med. school."  
  
"The day in the hospital when I fell, I was so scared that I was going to lose my babies. And the fact that you and Susan were worried made it so much hared to keep a level head, but you did. As a nurse, I may get to spend a lot more time with the patient, but I think that somehow I would be able to do much more as a doctor." Carter brought Abby's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "That's a perfect reason for you to want to be a doctor. And I'm sure that you'll be a fantastic doctor." Suddenly Abby burst into tears and ran from the room. Carter sat there in confusion for a minute until he collected himself and went to follow her to their bedroom. He winced as he heard the sound of their bedroom door slamming violently.  
When he got upstairs, he stood in front of the door and knocked tentatively. "Abby, what's wrong? Can I come in?" Carter heard a muffled response and opened the door. Abby lay sprawled across their king-sized sleigh bed with a pillow over her face and her body shaking violently. Carter went over to her and pulled the pillow out of her hands. He was shocked to see her laughing hysterically, with tears running down her face. "Abby, what is going on? A minute ago you were fine, then you burst into tears and now you're laughing hysterically. You're really starting to scare me."  
She took a deep breath to compose herself and said, "I really don't know what's wrong with me. I've been having mood swings for the past couple of days. As a matter of fact, yesterday, I started crying when Susan offered to take me to the park and then I got mad at her because I thought she was treating me like a child." Carter raised his eyebrows and said, " What you need to do is relax. Put your feet up and I'll massage them for you." Abby quickly complied, her eyes widening in pleasure as Carter skillfully kneaded her feet. "Oh John, don't stop, please, that feels great." She moaned appreciatively as he continued to ply her feet.  
She noticed a mischievous glint in his eye, but before she could pull her feet away, he began to tickle them. Abby shrieked loudly, her body writhing in an attempt to free her feet from Carter's hands. This gave him the opportunity to begin tickling her waist. She slapped at his hands, but she was laughing so loud that she wasn't able to hit him hard enough for him to let her go. "John, stop right now, before I go into premature labour!"  
That was enough for him to immediately stop tickling her. He lowered his body until he was laying on his back and pulled Abby on top of him. " Do you know what it sounded like we were doing?" he asked. When Abby gave him a confused look, he suggestively raised his eyebrows. She blushed and laughed. "You planning on doing something about that?"  
A steely clipped voice cut off Carter's reply. "The hell you will! John, I don't understand why you allow this woman to lead you to act like a wild animal." Carter's voice had turned as cold and hard as the intruder's. "Mother." The woman continued, undaunted. "And what is this that I hear about labour? She's probably lying to you about the baby to get your money. You two are up here acting like rabbits in the heat with no regards to what people think. You don't even know how to keep a steady hand over the maids. The study is a mess and when I ordered one of the maids to clean it up, she refused, forcing me to fire her."  
  
"You hold on a quick second. For your information, I did the first ultrasound, so you don't have to worry about that being a lie. And even if it was, it's none of your business. Also, Abby is now my wife, so putting ideas in my head isn't going to work, so stop it right this minute."  
  
Abby's voice chimed in as she came back into the room. "And because John and I are legally married, this house also belongs to me, so I can order you to leave as soon as we get a few things cleared up. First off, this is not your home, meaning that you have no right to come here and order our help around. This isn't the middle ages and they are not indentured servants, they have rights. And if you must know, they were asked not to touch anything in the study. And you have no right to come in here and fire anyone. So if you would be as kind as to apologize to Alison, and leave. . . ?" Eleanor snorted and gave a scornish laugh. "I would never apologise to a maid." Carter leaped off of the bed and stood menacingly over his mother. "You will apologize to Alison and to Abby and then you'll leave or I'll never speak to you again." At this, even Abby looked shocked, but she knew he meant it. Apparently so did Eleanor, because she turned to Abby and said in her sweetest voice, "I 'm sorry if I offended you, Abby.", nd stiffly walked out of the room. A few minutes later, they heard the front door slamming.  
Carter viciously kicked a pillow that had fallen to the ground. "I'm never talking to her again. I can't believe she just did that!" Abby favoured him with her most convincing pleading look and cajolingly placed her hand on his chest. "Of course you're gonna talk to your mother again. Do it for me and for the twins. As a matter of fact, you're gonna call her tonight and tall her how you feel and you are going to be civil to her." Carter smiled down at her, admiring the fact that even after Eleanor had just spoken badly of her, she cared about how he treated her. "What makes you think that I'm gonna do all of this?" Abby grinned at him as she said, "Because, you're a noble person and despite her shortcomings, you love your mother. And besides, you said that you would do anything for me and I want you to make up with your mother. If anything was to happen to her, you would always regret not making up with her. And I think that the twins need to know their grandmother."  
Carter raised his eyebrows and asked, "Does that mean that you're going to Maggie that you're pregnant?" Abby shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course, I am. I was serious when I said that I want the twins to have family, no matter how crazy they are.", she said as she lovingly caressed her stomach. Carter placed his hand over hers and they were quiet for a moment as they thought about the various things that were on their minds. A giggle from Abby broke the silence. Carter looked at her curiously. " What's so funny?" She burst into another peal of mirthful laughter. "I was just thinking of Aladdin's magic lamp. My stomach is sorta like that, we rub it and it grant's us happiness. It's not really funny, but it was a weird thought." Carter gave her a weird look and began to laugh. "I think that you are the weirdest and most craziest person I've ever met in my life." Abby grinned and socked him in the arm. He winced and grabbed his arm. "Ow! That really hurt Abby!", he said in a pained voice. She rolled her eyes. "No it was supposed to tickle. You are such a crybaby."  
  
He raised his eyebrows challengingly and said, "It takes one to know one." She folded her arms and glared at him. "Not funny."  
  
He looked at her hopefully. "Kiss and make up?" She smirked and  
leaned towards him. He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her softly. When they reluctantly pulled apart for the want of air, Abby grumbled, "Damn oxygen." and sighed.  
Carter looked down at her lazily and asked, "What are you thinking about now?" She shifted in his arms so that she was facing him and said, "I'm really glad that I'm pregnant, there's no doubt about it, but I'm gonna miss all this together time that we have as a couple. When the babies come it's gonna be work , work , work and hardly any sleep. With that kind of schedule when are we going to find time to just cuddle up or just be together?" Carter hugged her tightly as he replied, "Well once the babies are here, you aren't going to be very worried about couple time, I think that you would be more worried about me time, but when the twins are old enough, we can reserve one night a month that we go out and spend the night however we want it. And besides, I think that we will both adjust nicely to being a family." Abby smiled broadly and said, "That is so sweet, John. Trust you to come with a really reassuring speech." He stroked her hair soothingly and said, "How about a kiss than, for your extremely loving and sweet husband?" Abby grinned roguishly at him and said, in a seductive tone, "No. I have a better idea." 


End file.
